<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy ? Anniversary by Ldrmaslaz248</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708458">Happy ? Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248'>Ldrmaslaz248</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Make up sex, Musicalbabes, Takes place in the Musicalverse, beetlebabes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has no idea what to get her dead parents for the Maitland's anniversary. Beetlejuice helps her out, and comes to collect for something he's due.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be art in here that is NSFW! It will be in Chapter 2<br/>It is done by my amazing friend AnxiousElphie!<br/>Again it is Heavy NSFW just like this story will contain heavy nsfw content. This is my first time really trying to write smut of this content so please be respectful. But this is your warning!<br/>I'm putting this up now because Thanksgiving was the first time I saw the Beetlejuice Musical so this is an anniversary fic to celebrate finding this wonderful show.<br/>The Hotel Suite that they appear in is the Dominick Landmark Sunset Penthouse, they're is videos on youtube so you can see of the room.<br/>Link here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gWfRurDMtg&amp;t=215s<br/>AnywayI hope you all enjoy this story!<br/>Happy Thanksgiving and Holidays, stay safe out there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia liked spending time in the big creepy house on the lone hill in Winter River. It was still her house, her home, so she enjoyed her time there. She would reminisce about the memories of the old house in New York. She missed those days dearly, but she loved this big Victorian just as much. Especially because this house held her new family Adam and Barbara Maitland.</p><p>It was more like this house actually trapped her family since Adam and Barbs couldn’t leave the premises for the next 125 years, unless they wanted to become a sandworm’s next meal. There was Halloween where they could freely leave all they wanted, but any other day it was stay inside the house or it was death for the dead.</p><p>The point was that Lydia knew she couldn’t spend all her time in the house. Barbara was always begging her to go out and at least get fresh air around town. The thing was though that Lydia liked being in the house just as much as being out in the town.</p><p>Winter River wasn’t a big town by any means. Everyone knew if you wanted a town that had something to offer, if you lived in Winter River, you had to take a twenty minute car ride to the next town over. Peaceful Pines was the tourist attraction town, if you counted having a mall as a tourist trap, even then Pines wasn’t that big of a town either. </p><p>The thing was that everything in Winter River was small. Small Population, small Library, small park, and even a small cemetery. Lydia loved the miniature grounds of the dead the most. If she wasn’t in the big creepy mansion on the hill, then that was where you would be able to find the goth girl. She was sitting in the quiet place where the dead were laid to rest at this moment.</p><p>It was late afternoon, and she bit her lips, ruining her black lipstick, as her hand drew or wrote out ideas upon her sketchbook. All of the ideas that went from her head to the page sucked so before she could get to the end of the sheet she ripped it out of her book slamming it upon the ground besides her. She clutched the paper in her hand so not to let it fly away from her. She refused to litter in a place that was sacred. </p><p>It was the Maitland’s wedding Anniversary today. She had agreed to leave the house so that the adults of the family could have some time to celebrate together, but they all wanted her home by dinner. It was so they could celebrate the rest of the day together. She only had a few hours left to be able to think of a gift to give her other parental figures.</p><p>They had told her she didn’t need to, that they weren’t in need of anything. They probably understood how hard it would be to think of a gift for two dead people who couldn’t eat, wear clothes, or even get cold. It was hard and Lydia was getting more frustrated as her hand jotted down more crappy ideas.</p><p>She had been frustrated ever since she woke up. She had planned to get them a gift ever since she had been told about this day. She just couldn’t come up with any good ideas. Now that the day was finally here, she still didn’t have any sort of plan on what to get her lovable ghost parents. It had brought her to be becoming testy and irritable. </p><p>It was why she was sitting in her favorite spot in the Winter River Cemetery. Sitting in the chilled dirt under the nearby willow tree always enveloped a calm upon her, a way to settle her agitated state of mind. She was also here though because she was disappointed in herself and didn’t want to face her friend just yet.</p><p>She had woken up angry at herself for not coming up with ideas, but she had taken it out on her best friend. Not that the ghost with the most didn’t make it easy to get mad at him since he downplayed her worry with little to no care. He had said that she was overreacting and it was a stupid thing to worry about, which at the time had been the wrong thing to say. She yelled at him and they fought, with it in turn all ending with BJ disappearing through her mirror with Lydia having no idea where he went or when he was returning.</p><p>She had hoped that when she told her four parents that Beetle was gone for the day that it was true. That he didn’t return right after she left the house and bothered them the whole time she was gone. If he did then he was sleeping in the basement for the next year and a half. She would banish him to sleep down there after she apologized of course.</p><p>She had been mad but that didn’t mean he deserved her anger. He couldn’t understand that this gift meant a lot to her because Adam and Barbs meant a lot to her. The Maitland’s could never replace her mom, but they didn’t try to. They just tried to be there in the only way they knew they could. They tried to be there for her because they did see her as their own daughter, more so the daughter they never got to have. Even though they had told her she didn’t need to get them a gift, it was important to her that she did because she wanted them to know that she loved them just as much as they loved her.</p><p>“Crap.” Lydia cussed as the phone in her bag was suddenly loudly ringing and vibrating. It was her alarm. It was five o’ clock and her time was up. She quickly took out her phone and turned off the alarm before her head slumped back against the tree behind her. She had to get home and she still had no plan for a gift. It also meant that she would have to face the music with Beej.</p><p>It was never a good thing when Beetlejuice was right. He had the ego the size of the world, possibly bigger, so when he was right and Lydia had to suffer his cockiness, it was always draining on the soul. It was tiring to the body too because Beej always made sure that they had makeup sex when they had a practically bad fight. Whoever ended up being right in the end, would be the one who could control the situation of what they did, so this time it would be BJ. It was not something Lydia was partially looking forward to, especially since she still hadn’t solved her dilemma of obtaining the anniversary gift.</p><p>Lydia slightly jumped as her phone went off in her hand and she quickly looked down at the caller ID. Delia was calling her and she sighed as she realized it had already been 30 minutes since her alarm had gone off. The Deetz and the Maitland’s were probably waiting for her, possibly worried if she was alright. Lydia answered the call as she brought the cell to her ear.</p><p>“Hey, Delia.”</p><p>“Hello, hun.” The retired life coach singsonged as an answer which the goth stepdaughter cringed at. “Are you on your way back? Adam and I are almost done with dinner. It’s safe to come back, we promise! Or do you want to stay out a little longer?”</p><p>“No, I’m coming home. I just got caught up thinking about something.” Lydia assured while she silently gagged at Delia’s words that the house was safe for innocent eyes.</p><p>Her four parents had started a physical relationship between them and as long as they kept it in their bedroom, she didn’t particularly care. They were happy and that was all that mattered. The other three were usually more hush about the whole relationship, not denying that it was happening, but also not coming right out and talking about how they were consummating on a daily basis.</p><p>Delia was a little more open though and Lydia secretly appreciated it, since it meant Delia wasn’t treating her like a child but as an adult who could handle the information. Not that Lydia wanted to be reminded that the four adults in the house were going at it like rabbits today or any other day.</p><p>“I’m getting up now and my bike is at the gate. I’ll be home in about ten minutes.” </p><p>“Sounds good, see ya in a bit then. Be safe!” After Lydia assured that she would, she ended the call and gathered her stuff. The fact that there was no gift still in her hands bugged her but at this point there was nothing more she could do. She could at least be there for dinner and let Adam and Barbara know that she loved them. She’ll try harder next year. There had to be something, anything out there, that she could get them that would make them happy.<br/><br/>Once she was back home, she smiled as she took in Barbara on the couch knitting. Barbara Maitland was good at plenty of things. She could sew, make pottery, knit, she was even trying to grow a garden up on a small section of the roof. The one thing the blonde ghost was not so good at was cooking. Adam had tried to warn them all that despite all his wife could do, being in the kitchen was not for her. Barbara was one of those women who couldn’t cook with even the basic instructions. One of those people who could burn water. It was as adorable as Adam’s perfect dad jokes that he told when the room needed cheering.<br/><br/>“Welcome home.” Barbara said as she took notice that she had a presence in the room. Lydia replied with a nod before coming closer and hugging the blond ghost from behind the couch. It was always a weird sensation since Adam and Barbs hadn’t quite learned how to make a solid presence of themselves just yet. Beetlejuice said they could as they learned more of their afterlife powers, but the Maitland’s were in no rush to learn.<br/><br/>“Have you all been waiting long?” Lydia asked as she stood back up and looked over at the hallway that led to the kitchen.<br/><br/>“We’re fine, deary. It’s not quite ready yet anyway. Adam and Delia had a small disagreement on a certain dish so it’ll take a little longer than expected.” Barbara replied with a regretful sigh. She had wished that the food had been ready when they called for Lydia. She hated making the girl wait longer if she was hungry.</p><p>“That’s fine. I’ll just go wash up then since I got some extra time. I...I wasn’t able to find you all a gift so the least I can do is be presentable for our family time.” Lydia admitted with a guilty sigh not able to meet Barbs eyes. She was about to head up the stairs, but a hand encircled her wrist to stop her.</p><p>“Oh, Lydia.” Barbara lovingly chuckled as she hugged her surrogate daughter fully. “We told you it was alright. We don’t need anything. I hope you didn’t stress yourself too much about it.”</p><p>“I did, but I’m okay now. And I’m still sorry I couldn’t get you guys nothing.” Lydia mused as she settled into the embrace for a moment then pulled back to head to the stairs.<br/><br/>“Well, we forgive you. But go ahead and get washed up, don’t take too long, alright?” Barbara called after the goth girl who was heading upstairs. Lydia called back that she wouldn’t then continued up the trek to her room.  </p><p>~   </p><p>As she came within her room, she quickly placed her bag upon her bed then headed into the bathroom. She was in such a rush that she didn’t seem to notice the pair of haunting golden eyes following her from her mirror. Beetlejuice smirked as he watched his cursed bride strode into the bathroom without clothes which only meant one glorious thing for him.</p><p>Usually Lydia changed in the bathroom when she knew her dead husband was in the room with her. Now could Beej come through the door and look at her anyway, yes, but he was enough of a gentleman to not do that. On rare occasions he wanted to be a gentleman at least. It didn’t happen often but enough that Lydia appreciated his efforts.</p><p>Right now, Lydia hadn’t realized that Beej had come back from wherever he went after their fight so she had rushed into the bathroom with just a towel. She would cross her room after her shower to her closet to pick out an outfit for dinner. She figured she could call for her husband after everyone went to bed, so that they could finally talk and she could apologize.</p><p>Lydia sighed as she wrapped a towel tightly around herself and put her hair up in another towel wrap. Pillows of steam wafted in the threshold as she opened up the door to walk over to her closet. She sadly stood no chance the moment Beej’s eyes landed on his barely covered lover.</p><p>Lydia was just about to reach for her closet door when arms wrapped around her from behind. She was yanked backwards to collide with a solid body, one who was looming over her. She silenced a moan as one of her husband’s hands instantly cupped her towel coated breast. His other hand slid along her waist keeping her securely against him.</p><p>“Beej! Stop! I just took a shower, you’ll get me all dirty!” Lydia whined as she tried to struggle out of the demon’s arms. She didn’t know why she bothered. It was useless to get out of his hold once he latched onto her.</p><p>Beetlejuice chuckled darkly into her ear as his hold didn’t waver. “I won’t get ya dirty, Babes, unless you beg me too.”</p><p>As the words left his lips, his hand lowered from her hip to caress the covered skin between her thighs. Lydia jumped and tried harder to move away from his chilled fingertips with renewed vigor. She didn’t have time for this.</p><p>“Beetlejuice, no!” She yelped before she turned her head so to look up into his eyes. “Look, I know, okay. I know I screwed up this morning. Listen, I’m…I’m sorry okay?”</p><p>“What was that, Lyds, I didn’t quite hear you, kinda distracted here.” Beej replied tauntingly after he pulled away from his wife’s neck. He had been licking water droplets from her pearl skin like a man dying of thirst.  </p><p>“Listen to me, then! I said I’m sorry! I know I screwed up this morning! I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I shouldn’t have fought with you. You didn’t deserve that. I was just angry at myself and I took it out on you. So, Beej, I’m sorry. Okay?” </p><p>“Then you know what that means, don’cha Lyds?” Beetlejuice leered as he squeezed the mound in his hand. He was silently cursing the towel that was keeping him from his lover’s warm skin.  He shivered though as Lydia let out a low moan at the movement of his fingers. It was only after she let out the sound that Lydia quickly shook her head.</p><p>“Yes, I know. I know, okay. But please, we can’t right now! I haven’t gotten Adam and Babs a gift so I have at least be there for dinner. So after, alright? You let me go to dinner and once everyone goes to bed, you can do whatever you want to me. Please, Beetlejuice.” Lydia begged as she looked back up into her best friend’s hungry gaze.</p><p>She knew it was a lot to ask for her lover to wait even more especially because she had practically ignored him all day. If he could wait though then she would allow him to do whatever he wanted just as they had agreed. It was a Friday and she didn’t have school since it was summer break so if he just let her go to this dinner, then Beetle could have her however he wished after.</p><p>BJ almost groaned at her request and even with how much we wanted to be an asshole right now, he knew better. He knew if he didn’t let Lyds go downstairs, she wouldn’t be happy and would be kicking and whining the entire time. It was only a few more hours then he could take her away until he would say they could return. He could be a little nice right now, since in some small way it was his indifference that happened to be the main reason they fought this morning.</p><p>He glanced back at the mirror then smirked once again. He turned back to Lydia and leaned down letting their lips connect in a bruising kiss. Just as Lyds was about to go blue from lack of air, he pulled back and cupped her chin with an extra arm he had formed.</p><p>“Alright, Babes. The ‘Rents go to bed at ten, right? So, I’m going to offer you a deal. I’ll let you go to your little dinner but at ten o’ clock you have to be in front of that mirror looking just as edible as you do now.”</p><p>“Ten o’ five. You have to give me time to get back upstairs.”  Lydia scorned. She knew she would need time to get back to her room after her parents retired for the night. And if she wasn’t in front of the mirror right on the dot he would dish out more punishments in retaliation.</p><p>“Ten o’ three, take it or leave it, Babes.” Beetlejuice rolled his eyes as his wife dared to argue with him while in a compromising position. Only Lydia would have the balls to fight him while he was already pissed off. It’s one of the reasons he loved his sadistic little breather.</p><p>“Alright, deal!” Lydia agreed as she remembered that her four maternal figures were waiting for her downstairs. If this took any longer then they might come up to her room. She did not want them seeing her like this.    </p><p>“Cool. Now two more things before you go, Babes.” Beetlejuice chuckled as he tilted her head so that he may have clear access to her neck once again. He leaned against the skin, lovingly kissing it before suddenly he bit into the pale muscle deeply. Lydia didn’t have a chance to smother her moan this time. It vibrated into the ghost’s ears and along the walls of her room.</p><p>Once the mark was dark and purple, Beej pulled away and set another gentle kiss upon the bruise.</p><p>“You are not allowed to cover that up, got it?” He commanded as he looked from the mark then to his wife’s hazel eyes. He grinned wickedly as they were twinkling with her repressed sexual wantings. He loved that about her eyes, depending on her mood and how the light caught them, they could practically change colors, kind of like his hair.</p><p>“Yes, alright.” Lyds sighed as she tried to suppress a shudder from his still wandering hands and the bite that he just left on her. Heat pooled within her core and she knew her demon lover could smell her excitement. She shivered as she shoved all the feelings down to her very toes. As if she could push the feelings out of her very being. She couldn’t let her reactions get out of control right now. If she fell deeper into the mood, then she would never be able to get away from him and would completely miss dinner.</p><p>“Good, Babes.” He purred as a praise while settling a kiss upon the sensitive skin behind her ear. He knew his wife’s trigger spots like the back of his hand. “Now one last thing, for you, my dear.”</p><p>A fourth hand came from behind Beetlejuice holding a rolled up thick paper. It almost looked like a scroll. The hand that was around her waist fell away allowing her to move her arms at last. She reached out for the paper in his extra limb before taking it in her own hands and unrolling it.</p><p>“What is this?” She asked as she looked over the overly fancy embellished words upon the document. Her eyes scanned over all the words and she gasped. “Beetlejuice, is this…how…”</p><p>“I didn’t want to go National because I figured that would bring too much attention. This would do basically the same thing though not many will care to come see the place. This house is now a Local Historic Landmark, it can’t be ever torn down and/or changed. The paperwork is all settled in the courthouse so for ten years, three hundred years, etc, the Mait’s are safe. They can haunt this place until their little vanilla heart’s desire.” Beetle explained. </p><p>He let his fourth arm disappear before bringing his two normal arms back around her waist. His arms squeezed her possessively as he growled into her neck.</p><p>“And A-dog and B-town better be f-king thankful! Don’t you dare think about taking all the credit for this. This gift is from both of us! And those ‘rent’s downstairs better know that, or I swear to Satan, I’ll burn that thing right in front of them.”</p><p>Lydia read over the document over and over and the breath left her lungs as she listened to what Beetlejuice was saying. She couldn’t believe it. She was always scared that one day she and her living family would have to leave this house. The Maitland’s wouldn’t be able to follow them.</p><p>They were trapped in this house for another one hundred and twenty-five years. If they went to the Netherworld, Lydia would never see them again. But even if the Deetz would be able to stay in this house for the rest of their lives, what then? They couldn’t live for that amount of time. Charles and Delia and even her would die before that time was up, so how could the house be protected then. Beetlejuice had found them a way. No, it was even more than that.</p><p>“You…You remembered…” Lydia’s tongue felt like a weight in her own mouth and she could barely breathe.</p><p>She had gone on a rant a few months ago about her fears of this house being destroyed. She was so scared about losing her family all over again. The only one who had been present when she had explained her worries had been her husband. She didn’t think Beetlejuice would bother to remember what she had said that day. He would hear her out usually, but she didn’t think he had completely listened to all she had said.</p><p>“Well…yeah…how could I not, Babes. You were so upset about it. I mean, look… I know I’m...I was a jerk this morning… and I shouldn’t have been so …anyway you know me, I can’t bring myself to care about those breathers downstairs but I…I do care about you so…</p><p>So when you were upset this morning and I left, I figured I could get ya this. I figured this would be good enough to-Babes? Shit, what did I say?” Beetlejuice cursed as he let go of Lydia. He then quickly turned her to face him and cupped her chin in his hands.</p><p>If you told Beetlejuice years ago that he would have a weakness, he would have out right laughed in your face. But after everything that had happened, Beetlejuice did have a weakness. Lydia’s tears. He was powerless when his cursed lover shed tears. If there was one thing in the world that he hated the most, it was when Lydia was crying.</p><p>While Beetlejuice had been talking, he had been so occupied with trying to get the words out that he hadn’t realized the tips of hair had turned pink. It was gone now, of course, his hair had settled into a mix between blue and purple once he took notice of Lydia’s tears. But it had been pink, almost a soft magenta, and Lydia had seen it. Tears had welled up in her eyes at the sight before slowly rolling down her blushing cheeks.</p><p>It was rare for Beetlejuice to say that he cared about her. He was a demon more of action than of words. Words were tricky between them because of what had happened during their time together. Words had been used to hurt the other and lie to get what they wanted, so now they used their actions more to express the love they shared. But even with how rare it was, it was still nice to hear that he cared about her. That he loved her.</p><p>“Babes, come on, why are you…Did I say something…” Beetlejuice was babbling as he often did when Lydia was in this state. Her hands finally ceased his words as they came up and gripped his chin just as he was doing to her. She then pulled him closer to her as she giggled.</p><p>“Do shut up, ya big dork.” She playfully whispered before their lips crashed as she poured love, passion, and desire into the energetic kiss.  </p><p>Beetlejuice didn’t necessarily know what was happening, but he didn’t partially care either. He wrapped his hand back around his wife, settling it along her hip. The other took its time to travel up her neck to twist his fingers in the small bunch of her hair that had fallen out of the towel.</p><p>Lydia moaned against his lips, running up her own fingers along his beard to his mane of dark green hair. It had gone back to its natural color once their lips met. He took a chance at her moan to slide his snake striped tongue to curl with her own. He soaked in every sound she was making. He then came down from his high long enough to realize that she was backing away from him. He eased back, not letting her completely escape his hold, but willing to let her say her peace.  Lydia chuckled again and leaned up on her tiptoes so that her forehead nuzzled against Beetlejuice’s.</p><p>“I’m crying because I’m happy, ya silly stink bug. Thank you, Beetlejuice. Thank you so much. You really…you totally don’t understand how happy you’ve made me. But I really gotta go downstairs. Just a few hours and then you can do whatever you want to me. Not just because you were right and I owe you big time, but ‘cause you made me fall deeper in love with you and I’m so happy that I don’t care what you do to me.  Heck, you can even kill me and I probably wouldn’t care.” Lydia laughed which turned into a gasp as Beej’s hands squeezed her hard enough to leave bruises. Her eyes opened to see his face and he was glaring down at her.</p><p>“Lydia, I would never do that -”</p><p>“Shush.” Lydia soothed as she silenced him again with another kiss. “I just meant it as an expression. I know you won’t do that. You won’t hurt me. It’s why I love you. Now let me go and in a few hours, you can show me how much you love me. Deal?”</p><p>“Damn, Babes…” Beej groaned before leaning in for a longer kiss. He didn’t want to let go of her now. He wanted it to be ten o’ clock right now so that he could have her all to himself. He had to release her though. It was fine, this would give him some time to make some extra preparations to where he was going to take her. With a loud grumble he finally released her fully and stepped back so not to reach out for her again.</p><p>“Ten o’ three, Babes, they have you ‘til then, then you’re mine.” With a wink, he disappeared to return to the world of her vanity mirror.  She shakily exhaled to gather her nerves and wrapped her arms around herself.</p><p>“I’m already yours, Beej.” She said under her breath so that he wouldn’t hear her. The dark haunting chuckle that echoed throughout her room told her he had heard her anyway. She too chuckled in response as she finally made it to her closet. </p><p>~</p><p>Dinner had been a perfect occasion. </p><p>The Maitland’s had practically burst into tears as they read the document. There was disbelief going around the table as Lydia explained that the document came from the ghost with the most. She had technically given him the idea but, for sure the document wouldn’t be in the house, if it weren’t for Beetlejuice. </p><p>Even Charles had been impressed as he learned that the demon had done something so kind.</p><p>Lydia held back her comments of wishing that her family were just a tad kinder to BJ. He really had done a lot of nice things for them. He kept this house clean of pests and insects. He went back and forth to the Neitherworld to get Babs and Adam alcohol when they wanted it. Then most important of all, he kept Lydia from dying.</p><p>The four parental units still didn’t know she had wanted to jump off the roof that night she had met Beej. Beetlejuice had burned her suicide note so Adam and Barbs hadn’t seen it when they had found her. Charles and Delia had gone back to bed after she had rushed into their room yelling about ghosts chasing her.  </p><p>She never told them, nor did she need to. She really didn’t need to say it right now ‘cause she didn’t want to ruin the happy celebration mood. She would have to tell them eventually. She could hope that telling them would mean, maybe just maybe they would stop saying every cruel thing they could think of about her husband.<br/><br/>That was a problem for another time and place.<br/><br/>The family gathered to share a movie night, but it wasn’t even halfway into the film that Lydia could feel something else in the air. While being in the middle of her cuddled living and undead family, she could sense that they wanted to be doing something else. More than likely they were excited to get back to exploring the sheets of the master bedroom.<br/><br/>Lydia took a glance at her phone without being noticed, catching that the time was nine thirty. It was close enough, wasn’t it? Neither her or her four parents were interested in the film, so they could retire early. She faked a yawn and got up from her perch upon the couch.<br/><br/>“Well, I don’t know about you guys but I’m going to bed. I love you, night.” She got wishes of a good night from all the parental figures before trekking up the stairs. She paused in the stairwell to chuckle because only minutes later that the master bedroom door had slammed shut. Now that she didn’t have to worry about them any longer, it was time to think about something else.<br/><br/>Or someone else. More so, some creature else.<br/><br/>She entered her room and still had some time to get ready. She had no idea what Beej wanted to do or where he was going to take her. Usually they ended up in the Neitherworld when it came to their time together, but she could never be certain. If there was one thing Beetlejuice was, it was unpredictable.<br/><br/>She didn’t care what he had said earlier, she refused to walk through that mirror in nothing but a towel. She didn’t have to show up in her nice dinner outfit either. Lydia strolled into her closet and changed into a loose purple shirt and some yoga pants.<br/><br/>She wasn’t stupid. She knew whatever she was wearing was going to be torn from her body. That didn’t mean she couldn’t hide a surprise for him underneath her comfy clothes.  </p><p>Ten o’ two, time was almost up. Lydia quickly looked over herself one last time before moving to the mirror. She sucked in a deep breath as her nerves began to jitter with excitement and a tad bit of fear.<br/><br/>As the clock hit the minute, the mirror became hazy and fogged. It didn’t matter if she was ready or not, it was now time.<br/><br/>“Come on through, Babes.” Beetlejuice voice called through the mirror portal. Lydia smirked as she crawled onto her vanity and stepped through the mirror.<br/><br/>She had to duck to fit the mirror but as she came out on the other side she was able to be at full height. Her bare feet touched wooden floors that were chilling to the touch. She had appeared in some kind of entry of a hotel room.<br/><br/>Lydia was so confused as she turned behind her and saw a door instead of the portal that she had walked through. She turned back around and took in the cream walls. There was a table just ahead of her that was holding some magazines and two lamps. There was also art on the walls but then just beyond them a closed door.<br/><br/>“BJ?” She called out as she didn’t feel it was safe to move just yet. This place was too nice! Maybe she was lost in portal transition and had ended up in the wrong place.<br/><br/>“In here, Babes.” Her demon’s voice answered her. So she wasn’t in the wrong place, after all. She followed Beej’s voice, coming around the corner to what looked like an eating setting and a place to work. She passed the table and looked to the left before her eyes finally landed on her husband.<br/><br/>Beetlejuice was leaning against the back of a couch that was a similar color to the walls. It was in the middle of the room that was illuminated softly by the overhead lights and the lamps that were placed throughout the space. The saliva in her mouth dried up at the over satisfied look he was sending her way. His smirk curled higher at her confused crease between her brows.<br/><br/>“Where…” Lydia swallowed to get her question to form on her tongue. “Where are we?”<br/><br/>“What? You really don’t recognize it, Lyds?” Beej ominously chuckled as he jerked his head to the wall of windows behind him.     <br/><br/>She walked over to the windows and looked over the view. It was still dark out so she assumed he hadn’t taken her to a different time zone at least. The room was illumined lightly enough that it didn’t leave a glare and she could see what was past the glass. There was a kind of water way that was glittering from the surrounding lights on the skyline of buildings.<br/><br/>It all looked familiar but they couldn’t be where she thought they were. Could they?<br/><br/>“Are we in New York?” She whispered as her eyes didn’t leave the window. She could feel BJ come up behind her. He wrapped himself around her and tilted her chin to turn it to follow the streets and buildings. Then there it was.<br/><br/>Her eyes landed on the building that confirmed her answer. Her gaze settled on the Freedom Tower that was lit up like a Christmas tree. She’d know that building anywhere. She would never forget the way her mother had cried when they had walked into that iconic skyscraper.<br/><br/>“Welcome home, Babes.” Beej said as he stepped back as Lydia finally turned away from the windows to him.<br/><br/>~To be continued~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the Heavy NSFW chapter! This is your warning!<br/>Lydia is 19 in this chapter and the previous chapter btw!<br/>Both Picture and writing is NSFW content so read at your own risk.<br/>The Picture again belongs to my dear friend AnxiousElphie!<br/>Please do not repost her work anywhere, thank you!<br/>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand.” Lydia sighed as she gazed up to her demon. “Why are we here? What about the Neitherworld?”<br/>
<br/>
Beetlejuice groaned at her question before walking over to the couch behind them. He sat down upon it stretching out as if he owned the expensive piece of furniture.<br/>
<br/>
“Juno and Tina can sense when I show up. They’ve been breathing down my neck more than ever and I’m so f—king done dealing with them. So figured we could do this instead.”<br/>
<br/>
“How can we even be here, this is a hotel right?” <em>‘An expensive hotel!’ </em>Lydia asked in complete confusion. It wasn’t hard to tell with this view alone that this room had to be worth more than whatever her father made in a year. Beetlejuice just chuckled and flicked his wrist. A bunch of cards appeared within his hand and as Lydia looked closer, she could see they were credit cards.<br/>
<br/>
“Fake IDs, fake credit cards. Childs play, Babes.” Beej explained as he let the cards disappear.</p><p>“The only reason I didn’t do an apartment was too much paperwork. This was easier, then magic the walls so no one can hear us, and the place is ours, Lyds. What do you not like it?”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t say that.” Lydia replied with a small smile.</p><p>She was just more in shock than anything else while taking in the main space. It was always so easy to forget that her ghost with the most had powers beyond understanding. Then with even all those powers Beej had picked something so simple. She had been to fancy places before and so she knew this room wasn’t simple, but it wasn’t as extravagant as it could have been.<br/>
<br/>
This room was, dare she say it, perfect for just the two of them. Her eyes roamed over the full space once more before settling upon Beetlejuice. Her lips curled higher into a kind smirk.<br/>
<br/>
“I love it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Go look at the bedroom view, then tell me how ya really feel.” Beej said teasingly as he pointed to the door behind the couch. Lydia kept down her blush as she realized she had forgotten about the sleeping rooms. That was the whole reason they were here.<br/>
<br/>
She walked into the bedroom and a silent gasp left her. The whole left and main wall was a full view of windows. The view out of the left window followed the view from the main living space but the view from the other pane of glass was breathtaking.<br/>
<br/>
“You can see the whole island.” She gasped as she walked right up to the glass and placed her hands on the metal rest. It was amazing. You could see from river to river and all of the city in between. Now she was assured that this room was worth more than what she could even fathom. If you wanted a view like this one, you paid for it. You paid big.<br/>
<br/>
“I almost forgot how beautiful it was.” She sighed as she stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself. She never saw the city from this angel. Her view of the city from their apartment had been in Midtown just looking at back alleys and another building. Looking at it this view was gorgeous but also intimidating. It made her feel like she didn’t belong.</p><p>“Ah, it’s nice, but that’s about it.” Beetlejuice shrugged as he walked into the room coming up behind her. He looked at what she was looking at and frankly was hardly impressed. Then again, he was on earth when this city was built so he had lost interest in this town decades ago.<br/>
<br/>
Lydia chuckled as she turned to him. Her eyes drank him in the soft glow of the lamps among the room. It wasn't surprising that he would think a bunch of buildings was bland. He’s been around and seen the world. If anyone on earth would know what was interesting to look at it would be this ghost.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah, then what is beautiful to you, Beej?” Lydia asked, her voice now the one with the teasing tone.<br/>
<br/>
“You.” It was an instant answer. He was only looking at her as the words left his lips. The thing that made the red crawl upon Lydia’s cheeks was that his tone and voice was nothing but honesty.<br/>
<br/>
She had walked right into that one and she still couldn’t help blushing at his answer. Him saying things like that to her always made her redder than the ripest tomato. Then when such things were said in a certain tone of his, it also made her shudder in longing. She withheld the shiver and glanced over at the king bed.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure. I’m sure you’ll think that once I’m on that thing.” She lightly chuckled, to cover up her sudden nerves, and indicated the large bed behind them. She couldn’t forget they were here because he wanted them to have long and uninterrupted make up sex. Make up sex for a fight that now felt like it was years ago. <br/>
<br/>
Beej looked over his shoulder at the bed then shrugged again. “We’ll get there eventually. I got plenty of ideas I wanna do here. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful on several of these surfaces.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Lydia asked as she rolled her eyes playfully. It was just as she thought. She glanced back at him as the ghost loudly chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t think you’re quite ready, Babes. I recalled saying you were too look as edible as you did a few hours ago.” Beej commented as he glanced at her outfit.<br/>
<br/>
“If you think I was going to come through that portal naked, then you’re delusional.” Lydia bit back with a glare.</p><p>Her eyes hardened as Beej just chuckled again then stepped closer to her. Her back almost hit the window but he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Once they were flushed together, he planted his lips on hers. It was a rough kiss to show his dominance, and Lyds whimpered at his punishing squeeze. He smirked once he pulled away.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll let you get away with that, but after this no more. Once we start, we aren’t stopping til I say so. I’ll give you two minutes. Don’t keep me waiting.” He whispered in her ear then released her.</p><p>He was gone with in a blink and she was alone in the bedroom. He must have reappeared back in the main space. She would find him when she was ready. She glanced over at the adjacent bathroom and quickly walked into it.  <br/>
<br/>
She didn’t have time to take in the marble space so instead she made her way to the sink. She felt bad leaving her clothes anywhere but there was a space she could stuff them under the sink. She quickly shed her outfit off and placed it away. Lydia paused as she glanced at the pair bathrobes behind her. A thought entered her mind and she smirked as she walked over to them. The tile was icy against her bare feet, but she ignored it. She was sure her body would be warmed shortly.<br/>
<br/>
~<br/>
</p><p>Beej was looking at the view as he waited for his girl. It might have been boring to look at it, but it was better than nothing. He had cleared the room of the unneeded furniture. It wasn’t as if they would get in trouble for doing so. Once he and Lydia returned to her house, the room would go back as if they were never there.  While they were in the space, they didn’t need chairs, dressers, coffee tables, and anything else that would just get in the way.</p><p>He rolled his neck as he heard the bedroom door open behind him. It was showtime!<br/>
<br/>
He turned around and swallowed a gasp at the sight. His sneaky little minx had taken the liberty of donning the hotel robe. She walked over to him with a cunning smirk. A smirk she had no doubt learned from him. <br/>
<br/>
Lydia came up to him ‘til they were toe to toe. The silence around was electrifying as she slowly reached for the robe’s ties. Once they came undone, she slid the fabric from her shoulders. She let gravity take the rest of the clothing torturingly slow down her body.<br/>
<br/>
When the robe was finally upon the ground and Beetlejuice could fully take in her outfit, she giggled. She let her eyes completely meet his with a wanting sigh.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m ready.” She barely was able to whisper before Beetlejuice pounced on her.</p><p>He hurled her up in his arms and slammed her against the window. His lips were attacking her neck by the time a loud moan was coming from her throat. She was sure the force he had used would have broken her back but there was no pain. His magic must have softened the blow for her and made sure her head didn’t crack against the glass.<br/>
<br/>
“Damn, Babes.” Beej growled after leaving several teeth marks upon her skin. “That was so hot.”</p><p>“I kinda always wanted to do that.” Lydia managed to chuckle in between the incoherent sounds of pleasure that kept escaping from her lips. Her body wrecked in shudders at his bites and as his hands explored his gift to him.</p><p>Under her robe had been an underwear set of bra and panties that she had bought without him knowing. She had even been able to hide it from him since he frequently went through her drawers. The fabric was stripped just like his unmistakable grungy suit.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you like them?” She asked knowingly. He took a second from his ministrations to fully look at her. He drank in her outfit and miles of her pale skin.<br/>
<br/>
“Almost.” He said and his non beating heart ached as her face sank into fear. He kissed away her worries and then snapped his fingers. Deep red bleed along the lines of black covering her in his favorite color. What was once white and black was now black and red just as he loved.<br/>
<br/>
“Perfect.” He sighed as she glanced down to see what he had done. She should have known that he would have preferred red. Red was their color. She felt slightly foolish that she hadn’t thought of that, but he didn’t let her think about it long.<br/>
<br/>
Before she could think about her outfit for a second longer, his lips were back upon hers. His kisses were always intoxicating but also encouraging. He wanted her to partake in the musings of his tongue along hers. When they had first gotten together, she had been cautious and wary, but he had been quick to find ways for her to join him in the pleasure they now shared. She now always met his tongue with as much force as him. She wouldn’t just stand by and let him run the show. She did back down when she could since she knew she was supposed to give up some control since he was the one in charge. This was their show, but he was the ringmaster this time around.</p><p>He kissed her for just a moment longer then jerked her higher against the panes of glass. Her body quivered as she felt his magic flow over her skin. She was now up out of his arms and her legs were resting on his shoulders. It only took a second for her to realize that his magic was holding her up in the air as his hands were attached to her chest. He smirked up at her letting her come to understand what he was about to do.<br/>
<br/>
She was blushing heavily as a new thought came across her pleasure riddled mind. Where they were in the room and how well the space was lighted, anyone could see them. If anyone in the buildings across from them wanted to, they could watch as her demon worshiped her body. She clutched Beetlejuice’s hair and tried to say something that wasn’t unintelligent sounds that she was sure only the ghost could decipher. She should tell him to not do this here. She should say something. As his hands danced over her clothed breasts though, she couldn’t form words.<br/>
<br/>
Beetlejuice let his hands do their thing, while he focused on something he was far more interested in. He could tell she was worried, most likely if others could see them. When he had juiced the walls to silence them, he had also spread his juice to the windows as well. They could see out, but others couldn’t see in. Anyone across the way would just think the hotel suite was unoccupied and go about their business.</p><p>As if he was going to let others see his girl like this. He didn’t have to tell Lydia though. He liked letting her think others could see them. He could tell that in some small way it was turning her on more than usual.<br/>
<br/>
He let those thoughts be as he kissed along her thighs. Her beautiful pale legs were within kissing distance and he made sure to caress the skin with his lips. Then again, he made sure to leave a bite mark after each kiss. He loved seeing her white skin turn red as his canines dug into his cursed bride. He wanted to make sure anyone who ever dared to look at his wife knew that she belonged to him, to him alone.<br/>
<br/>
He was glad he had juiced the walls because with his girl above him she practically screamed as his tongue danced over her. With her above him she couldn’t kiss his skin to smother her sounds and her arms only gripped into his mane for purchase. She didn’t try to silence her sounds with her hands, and he was proud of her for not trying. He would have had to juice her hands if she had.<br/>
<br/>
Once he was satisfied with decorating both her thighs in hickeys he leaned forward to her hidden core. Lydia gasped as with a blink from Beej her underwear melted off her body and now nothing was keeping him from her.<br/>
<br/>
Her screams echoed the space as his long serpent tongue dove in for a feast. Lydia heard her lover eat at her like a man dying of hunger. Her moans became long and drawn out as he continued to work her over. She arched off the window letting her vocalizing sounds encourage her dead husband on as he wound her tighter and tighter.</p><p>This was one thing Beetlejuice loved most about having dead lungs. He could stay connected to his lover’s skin as long as he wanted. He could bring Lydia to climax after climax and never have to pull away. He would never have to disconnect his lips from her burning center to take a breath.</p><p>That would be for another day. As much as he wanted to eat her out all night long, he had an idea he had wanted to do for much longer. This was just to get her ready for the big event he brought them here for.  He focused more on what would bring her over the edge.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, Beej!” Lydia whined as his teeth joined his tongue. He knew just what to do to bring her to the peak of her pleasure. She rose higher and her mind lost all thought. It was then at the perfect combination of the hands upon her chest, tongue, teeth, and a finger that had joined from an extra formed arm that she shattered into uncountable pieces. She cried out as she fell into oblivion going limp against the glass behind her.<br/>
<br/>
Beetlejuice’s dirty mouth swallowed all her climax with a hunger even he didn’t understand. He would never waste a drop of his wife’s fluids. As the last of his lover’s taste slid down his throat, he finally pulled away finding himself panting. It was weird, he didn’t need to breathe, but the air filling his lungs grounded him.</p><p>He quickly released the magic holding up his wife so to connect his lips with hers. He brought Lydia back to consciousness from her pleasured haze. They stood there kissing for what felt what ages, but it was only seconds, maybe minutes. Lydia kept the kiss going until she could no longer taste herself on her ghost’s tongue. It was only when she found his taste of dried up roses and rain, she pulled back to suck in deep gasps of air. <br/>
<br/>
“Gawds, Beej…” She panted as she curled her fingers back into his dark green hair. “That…that was…”<br/>
<br/>
“It was just the beginning, Babes.” Beetlejuice silenced her with another tender kiss. He secured her in his arms as he began backing them up away from the wall of windows. “We’re no where near done.”<br/>
<br/>
She answered him with more kisses as they finally made their way back into the bedroom. He didn’t set her down until he was at the foot of the king sized furniture. Her feet met the carpet and he leaned down so that their lips stayed locked in the ravenous kisses they were in the middle of.  When he pulled back letting air fill his living bride’s lungs he reached for her still covered chest.<br/>
<br/>
As much as he loved her present, it had done its deed. It was just in the way now. He chuckled as his lover had found a bra that was front latching so with simple undoing it was off Lydia’s pearl skin. She was finally completely bare for him to enjoy. He could tell his cursed goth wanted the same from him, but he leaned in for another kiss with an answering chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
“Soon, Babes, for now sit in the middle of the bed.” He instructed in a husky whisper.<br/>
<br/>
Lydia made sure to smother her blush as her naked form situated herself in the center of the mattress. She wanted to wrap her arms to cover herself, but she knew that was pointless. She couldn’t understand why she was suddenly so self-conscious, but thankfully those depriving thoughts didn’t stick around. As Lydia’s eyes noticed her lover’s hungry gaze looking solely at her, any thoughts that wanted to plague her washed from her mind.  </p><p>Beetlejuice smirked as he took a moment to soak in the form of his wife. He never missed an opportunity just to take time to admire how unworldly gorgeous Lydia Deetz was. He saw it all the time and knew he was a lucky son of b-tch to be able to even be in her presence. How did he get so fortunate to be able to have this strange but unusual woman by his side twenty-four seven?<br/>
<br/>
His smirk turned feral as he snapped his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
Lydia watched as his fingers summoned his juice to his command. It was silent for a moment then she felt something twitching against her wrists. She looked down and nearly jumped away as she watched midnight black rope materialize before twisting along her skin. It knotted her wrists comfortably together then it lengthened and shot to the ceiling.</p><p>Her damned demon husband had tied her up for hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>The rope went taut enough that her knees remained upon the comforter, but she couldn’t bring her arms down from above her head. She pulled at the rope to test it’s slack but there was none. She couldn’t hide behind her arms even if she’d want too. Her full upper body was practically a vertical buffet for ghost to feast upon. His eyes, lips, or hands could have all the access they desired.<br/>
<br/>
A whine left her as her eyes settled back on Beetlejuice. She hated being in this position. She should have known with her demon in charge he would have preferred her like this. She was self-conscious of her body, he knew that. It didn’t matter how many praises Beej would shower her with. She sometimes didn’t feel she was enough.<br/>
<br/>
She started to feel that now, but lips were kissing hers to bring her out of her thoughts. Beetlejuice had come forward to lean upon the bed, gripping her chin to connect them in a deep kiss.<br/>
<br/>
“Come back to me, Babes.” Beej commanded with a low growl. He kissed her with a bruising force and only pulled away as a whimper escaped his lover.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re beautiful, Babes.” She opened her eyes she didn’t remember closing to gaze at him. She could only nod as a response as a blush covered her cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, now let’s get back to it.” Beej settled as he moved back away from the bed. He slowly rolled his shoulders as if he was the one all tense from their activities. Lydia playfully rolled her eyes, and a smirk curled her lips.<br/>
<br/>
“I think I might take a second too long to take off all these layers.” Beej chuckled as he indicated his suit and his eyes traveled Lydia’s form. His goth girl scrunched her forehead in confusion to what he was getting at.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, since all these clothes will take a moment to get off, I don’t want you to get cold. Hey, fellas.” Beej flicked his wrists and two clones appeared on the sides of the bed. Lydia looked at both of them before twisting back to land her eyes back on the original. Beetlejuice just smirked as he reached for his cuff links.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“You two know what to do. Take care of our lady, fellas.” Beej directed and the clones climbed upon the bed.<br/>
<br/>
Lydia didn’t have a chance to prepare herself as hands attached to her skin like magnets. She couldn’t get away from them as thanks to being tied in place. A clone sat behind her covering her back with his full body. He hovered over her shoulder and his canines attached to her neck. The second clone decided to block her vision of the true Beetlejuice by sitting in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t block the view for long because he bent forward attaching his lips to her breasts. Her eyes fell closed though as the clone behind her tilted her head upwards to the ceiling to have better access to her pale throat. Teeth bite into her neck like Dracula would bite into his victims. Lips at her chest left goosebumps in their wake.</p><p>Beetlejuice hadn’t paid much attention to her chest when they had been out in the main space, but this clone was doing all to correct that. Clone Geuse, she named him in her mind, was lavishing at her hardened nipples with an unholy combination of teeth and tongue. The one against her back, now named Juice, had found and was worshiping the spot hidden behind her ear. It was a weak spot for her and Juice oblivious knew that from the original ghost with the most.<br/>
<br/>
As attention was flooded upon her body Lydia’s wrist shook in the rope. She wanted so desperately to run her hands through the two manes of gravity defying green. She knew it was something Beetlejuice loved for her to do. She didn’t doubt that the clones would love it just as much. She couldn’t though, she moaned in frustration and because of their wandering hands.<br/>
<br/>
Juice and Geuse both moved on hand down along her body. Their other hands stayed up either along her neck or caressing her tit that was not being showered with lips. Their hands stopped once their chilled fingers massaged the scalding heat between her legs.</p><p>Lydia gasped as their fingers caressed her sensitive folds. She hadn’t recovered from the punishment of her demon’s tongue, even though that now felt like that was ages ago. Her body shivered as their fingers slid slowly into her body. Soft moans sang from her as they toyed with her nerves.<br/>
<br/>
The fingers only worked to stretch her and get her ready for the original Beetlejuice. The ghost with the most was okay with his clones touching his girl but that was because they knew the limits. They were only there to get Lydia ready for sex, nothing more. Beetlejuice could feel what the clones were doing as they were an extension of himself.</p><p>Beej finished removing his clothes and turned back to the scene. Lydia let out a whimper as the clones suddenly disappeared. The bed dipped and where Juice had been Beetlejuice settled in his place. He lifted her off the bed settling her flush with his chilly body.  She situated herself upon his lap again wishing that she could wrap her arms around his neck.<br/>
<br/>
Beetlejuice only pushed his cock against her lightly to bring her back into focus. Lydia looked deeply into his eyes as he adjusted himself lining him up with her entrance. With a slow drive of his hips, he filled his wife with one stroke. She was prepared but her cry of surprise was still music to his ears.<br/>
<br/>
Lydia threw her head back as he sheathed himself within her body in one fell swoop. His didn’t let her writhe in need for long as he quickly pulled out only to snap his hips in a brutal pace. Hands held her hips still as his thrusts continued one after the other. They were grueling as he slid in and out. His hands left bruises upon the pale skin of her thighs.<br/>
<br/>
She was singing sounds of pleasure but over her belting voice she could hear something. Beetlejuice had hidden his face among her dark hair. His lips were just hovering over her ear and he was singing with her. His voice was low where she could barely hear it, but tears clouded her vision as she caught his lyrics.</p><p>“…mine, mine, mine…” He was repeating it like a prayer, and she moaned out his name as a response.</p><p>She was his but he was hers. They belonged to each other and it didn’t matter that their union was against nature. They knew they were made for each other, and it was during passionate love making just like this, that they made sure that each of them were reminded of it.<br/>
<br/>
 Beetlejuice wasn’t going to last long. He was usually one for a long drawn out love making but right now he was practically at the end of his rope. Unlike the long rope that was holding up his wife before him. They had time for a long-extended sex later but for now he was close to the edge. His lady was close too.<br/>
<br/>
Lydia’s moans were constant as her muscles went taut just like the rope she was tied up in. It only took a few more punishing thrusts from her husband before the damn within her broke. She cried out and her soul felt like it shattered all over again. As her muscles spasmed around him he came deep with his lover.</p><p>He quickly let the rope disappear from his girl who fell against him in a boneless heap. He had just enough strength to ease them down upon the bed and mountain of pillows. As he pulled the sheets over them both he could feel Lydia hugging herself to him lovingly. He caressed her bangs away from her eyes and settled a kiss upon her forehead. They both fell into an undisturbed abyss cuddled in each other’s arms.</p><p>~</p><p>Beetlejuice didn’t need sleep. Him being a ghost didn’t require him needing sleep. That didn’t mean he didn’t like falling into a hazy state between unconscious and awake. He liked it the most because when he closed his eyes to recharge, when he opened them again it was always the best sight. His cursed bride wrapped around him or snuggled in his white dead arms never failed to bring a smile to his lips.<br/>
<br/>
This time he didn’t mean to wake up as he heard something in the direction of the bathroom. He quickly snapped his fingers over his wife. He let his magic close her ears before the noise could wake his sleeping lover.<br/>
<br/>
If there was one thing he had learned since returning to his girl it was that Lydia was an extremely light sleeper. Nearly any noise could wake the goth without even trying. It was another reason he had let his magic fill the walls, so that no noise would get in. He would usually be okay with something waking Lydia, but they had just gotten to sleep after their countless round of consummation.<br/>
<br/>
He may be a monster, but he wasn’t about to keep his wife awake when she desperately needed sleep.<br/>
<br/>
He got up from the bed and went to the adjacent room. Tina was in the mirror and literally shrieked as he came into the view. The clipboard in her hands covered her blue face. He glared at the receptionist who was currently interrupting his valuable time with his wife.<br/>
<br/>
“Tina, the hell do you want?” He bit out as his arms crossed over his mossy chest.<br/>
<br/>
“I will NOT talk to you, Geuse, unless you put some clothes on!” The once and forever Ms. Argentina said. She didn’t dare move the clipboard.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah I ain’t doing that so get out of my mirror.”<br/>
<br/>
“Geuse! I swear to Satan I will get Juno for this call if I have to-“<br/>
<br/>
“Fine! Fine, gawd!” Beetlejuice growled as he snapped his fingers. The bathrobe that matched the one Lydia had put on now hugged his body. He hummed as he kind of didn’t mind it as much as he thought. It was a little too clean for his liking but otherwise it was nice.<br/>
<br/>
“There, now tell me why the f—k you’re here and get out of my hotel.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you.” Tina scoffed though her tone was thankful. She clutched the clipboard and leveled him with a deep glare. “The Maitlands-Deetz have been clogging up our mirror lines because of your little stunt, BJ. They won’t stop asking for Ms. Deetz.”<br/>
<br/>
“I left a note.” Beej sneered with a roll of his serpent yellow eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“’See you later, suckers.’ Is not a note, Geuse! For the afterlife sake, it’s been four days! Does Ms. Deetz even know that? What did you think was going to happen if you just up and disappeared with her?” Tina growled as her scowl hardened.<br/>
<br/>
“Look, she’s safe, she’s ain’t in the Neitherworld, and they know she’s with me. If those losers don’t like it, then it ain’t my problem. They’ll get her back when they get her back!”<br/>
<br/>
“Dios Mio! Why are you like this! Just let her contact them. She’s doesn’t know how long you’ve had her here, does she? She’s going to find out when you take her home. You shouldn’t keep her from her family like this.”<br/>
<br/>
“It doesn’t matter that she figures it out. She agreed to this and I’m doing what I’m suppose to. I’m not interfering with her schooling and keeping her safe. Why the hell is this any of your business anyway?” Beetlejuice snarled as he leaned forward to grip the sink counter.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s my business because Juno says it’s my business! Her family won’t get off our connection lines, so it’s my job to make sure Ms. Deetz is aware that her family is looking for her. You want me gone, then let me speak to her.” Tina snapped in retort, not cowering away from him.<br/>
<br/>
She feared what he could do to her but right now she squashed her worry so that she could complete her task. She might have been afraid of Beetlejuice’s powers, but she feared Juno’s temper more.<br/>
<br/>
“Not going to happen. She just got to sleep! I’ll pass on your sweet little message, just as I’m sure you will pass on mine. Now, I’m bored of you, this conversation is over.”<br/>
<br/>
“Beetle-” Tina didn’t get to finish his name before he disappeared her from the mirror. He flicked his hands at both squares of glass. Hopefully, he closed both mirrors so she couldn’t return.<br/>
<br/>
“Finally.” He grumbled as he slid off the robe and returned to the bedroom. He let his magic fall away from Lydia before sliding back into the bed. He curled himself back around his petite goth and pulled her closer.<br/>
<br/>
Lydia turned over to curl against his chilling skin and her warm breath puff against him in a sigh. He yearned to grope at her breast to start the fires once more but instead settled his arms around her. They had time for more after Lydia got a few extra hours of undisturbed sleep.</p><p>“What was that about?” Beej would never admit that he jumped at Lydia’s question. He was surprised that he couldn’t tell that she was actually awake. His girl was getting better at fake sleeping.<br/>
<br/>
Interesting.<br/>
<br/>
“Did you hear us?” He asked in confusion. He was sure he had made it so she couldn’t hear anything that was being said in the other room. She chuckled as she shook her head against his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“So you did juice my ears? I figured, I couldn’t hear a thing. I did feel you get up though and I saw you talking to the mirror.”  Lydia explained as she finally opened her eyes to look up into his.    </p><p> “Oh,...” Beej sighed as he shrugged. “...It was nothin’. Tina found us and decided to bother us.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why?” Lyds asked as she sat up to stretch out her sore back. He let his hand caress along her skin as he watched her move above him.<br/>
<br/>
“She was saying your Rent’s were clogging up the mirror lines for her and Juno.”<br/>
<br/>
“Because we’ve been here so long?” Beetlejuice tilted his head at her question innocently but Lyds just shook her head with a loud laugh. She settled back down against the pillows and placed a kiss upon his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
“I can tell you messed with the time, Beej. I ain’t stupid. What you and I did is no where near one day of sex, so you going to tell me how long we’ve been here?” There was no anger in her tone, so he felt it was okay to be honest with his girl. He shrugged again and flicked his hand at the windows. </p><p>It was dark as early morning one second, then the next it was as light in an beginning sunset.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ve been here four days.” He confessed as he shook out his hand. Lydia looked out at the dying sunlight. She sighed as she let his confession wash over her, but she didn’t find herself mad at him. It wasn’t that they couldn’t spend this time away. He wasn’t keeping her from anything important so it was okay. </p><p>She was sure her family was worried about her, but she would apologize to them when they returned. She liked that they had done this, and it was pleasant that it was only the two of them here. It was nice to get away once in a while, in fact it was kind of romantic. It made her body shake with gentle chuckles.  <br/>
<br/>
“What?” Beej asked as he noticed his wife’s smile and was laughing besides him.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s just cute that a demon of sin and brimstone is also a hopeless romantic.”  He reached over and tickled Lydia who shrieked under his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“I am not cute!” He scorned before backing off and settling back down beside her. “Damn, Babes, if you go around saying stuff like that, you’ll ruin my reputation.”<br/>
<br/>
“Your secret is safe with me, bugaboo.” Lydia replied as she too cuddled against his cold skin. They sat in contented silence just soaking up each other’s presence, warmth, and chill. Beej then sighed while curling his white fingers in Lydia’s black locks.<br/>
<br/>
“I guess you wanna head home?” He asked somberly as his eyes didn’t veer from her petite face. He didn’t want to take her back but it wasn’t that he wanted to stay here either. Lydia lazily smiled and sat up once again. She leaned a little more forward this time wrapping her arms around her knees. She gazed out into the view.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ll get there eventually. I like being here with you.” She admitted as she looked over shoulder to her ghost. She smiled as she repeated his words from earlier.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah? Do you wanna go out into the city?” He asked as he smiled at her in response.</p><p>“Hmm…” Lydia hummed as she turned back to the windows. She thought about it as she gazed out into the skyline of thousands of buildings. The sun was just sinking enough to start touching some of the tops of the metal structures. She watched life dance along Sixth Avenue and colors reflect off the countless glass windows.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good.”</p><p>“Ya sure?” Beej asked, one of his eyebrows raising in confusion.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I don’t know but …I’m good. I don’t need to go out there.” Lyds sighed as her eyes followed the always moving cars going up the famous Sixth Avenue. “…It’s funny ya know when we first moved into the house all I wanted to do was leave. I just wanted to be 21 and move out to come back here, maybe even go to college here. But now…”</p><p>“Lyds?”<br/>
<br/>
“Now…now I don’t know what I wanna do. I know they want me to go to college and live a life but I don’t know if I really want too. I don’t want to lose Adam and Barbara. I can’t…I don’t think I could go through losing more people I love! But I do want to do something with my life! But I don’t even know what that is and where I wanna go. Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do? I’m so scared that I won’t amount to anything and then I’ll just die all alone and I…I…”</p><p>Lydia didn’t realize she had started crying before her breath clogged with a sob. Beetlejuice had moved up behind her to hover over her shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and his right curled around her until his hand covered her stomach.<br/>
<br/>
“Babes, breath.” Beej gently commanded as he inhaled and exhaled with her. His girl was spiraling, so he walked her through breathing motions to bring her back from her thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
“In, out, Babes. In…” He paused as she followed his instructions. “Out…good, Babes. You with me?”  </p><p>Lydia nodded as her arm came up to her shoulders to link her hand with his. She took in a few more deep breaths and just focused on his cold skin flush with her pale flesh. She exhaled a shaky breath as she felt more tears roll down her cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sor-”<br/>
<br/>
“Shush, Lyds.” Beej whispered into her ear, not letting her finish the words. She nodded again knowing he meant it to be kind. She shouldn’t apologize for her fears and he wouldn’t want her too. Beej nuzzled his nose into the side of her face, feeling the anxiety slowly seep out of his lover until it was back to normal levels. He sighed and kissed her tenderly.</p><p>“Now, here me out, Babes, ya listening?” When he felt her nod as another answer, he figured that was good enough.</p><p>“Okay, look I know being around me doesn’t help, but you really shouldn’t be thinking about your death, Babes.” Beetlejuice started with a low chuckle before laying another kiss upon her hair.</p><p>“You ain’t going to die with me around. I won’t let you end up like all those other dead beats in the waiting room. And I … I know I ain’t the nicest to those losers in the house, but I know they mean a lot to you. You have my word they’ll be safe in the Neitherworld when they end up there. Well, as safe as they can be. I won’t keep you from them either. Now about what you wanna do or go, you got time to worry about that, Babes. I got you covered, alright?</p><p>This,” Beej gestured to the room around them. “…this is nothing compared to what I can do. You wanna go to the other side of the world, say it and we’re there. You want to go to any lame-o college, just say so and you’re in. I’ll help as much as you want me too. If you don’t, then we’ll figure it out. And you won’t be alone, tell me why, Babes?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because I’m stuck with you.” Lydia answered. A smile had etched upon her lips as she had listened to him.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s right.” He growled as he placed a deep bite to her neck as a praising reward. “You and I are stuck together. Collectively we can do anything you want. As long as I’m by your side, the worlds our, Lydia. We will go to the stars and leave everyone else in the dust.”    <br/>
<br/>
Lydia laughed and leaned further against him, letting out a relieved sigh. “I’d like that.”<br/>
<br/>
She still had fears of what was the come but then again her demon was right. If she and Beej were together, they could go anywhere in the world. She could see the world, or she could live a simple life in Winter River. As simple as it could be for someone who loved the strange and unusual such as herself. She was scared but they had time. She had time to face those fears. For now, she didn’t want to think about it further.<br/>
<br/>
“Can you make it dark again, I wanna go back to sleep.”<br/>
<br/>
“You got it, Babes, come here.” Beej eased them both back down among the pillows. Once the sheets were tucked back around them, he snapped his fingers and the windows went dark. He tinted them this time so that his girl could still see the view, but the light wouldn’t keep her up.  </p><p>As Lydia curled up in his arms in the darkened room she instantly felt better. His chilling skin balanced the warmth from the sheets and blankets. She always loved falling asleep in her ghost’s arms.</p><p>“Hey, Beej.” She sighed as she nuzzled against him.</p><p>“Yeah?” Beej whispered as he wrapped his arms around Lydia. He pulled her closer to him and sighed as her roasted marshmallow scent filled his nose.</p><p>“I love you.” Lydia whispered as she kissed his chilling skin.</p><p>“Love you, Babes.” He responded as he kissed her forehead before nuzzling it and feeling his wife falling asleep against him. He sighed in pleasurable content then followed her.</p><p>They would go home eventually and would deal with her parental figures that were worried sick about her. Then they would go on as they always had. He would make sure to take her away to places like this more often. It was just as he said, they were stuck together. They would see the world as a couple of strange and unusual lovers whose very feelings for each other was against the laws of nature.</p><p>Frankly, he couldn’t wait!</p><p>~The End~  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment if you have enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you all have to say!<br/>This is truly my first try at smut or at least deeply trying to write good smut so please tell me what you all think.<br/>I hope you all have enjoyed and had a good Thanksgiving. This is where I first saw this musical during the parade so it means a lot to me. I had so many ideas to release content for this day but Life deeply got in the way. Anyway thank you out for checking out my work and I hope you all stay safe out there!<br/>Til next time, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>